Michelli GT
|manufacturer = Lampadati |related = Michelli Roadster Tropos Rallye Casco Viseris |price = $1,225,000 (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic Dominator |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = |modelname = michelli |handlingname = MICHELLI |textlabelname = MICHELLI |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |gensucced = |deceleration = |genpreced = }} The Lampadati Michelli GT is a classic car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update, released on May 29th, 2018, during the Madrazo Dispatch Services Week event.All-New Madrazo Dispatch Services, Michelli GT & Cheburek Out Now - Rockstar Newswire Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Michelli GT is a 2-door 1960's sports coupe based primarily on a with other styling taken from a . The car features a simplistic bodywork and is distinguished by its notorious round headlamps. The color distribution is very simple, having the primary one for the bodywork in general and the secondary one for the hood. The "Lampadati" brand is embedded into the passenger-side panel on the dashboard. Lampadati’s Peacock logo is seen on the steering wheel—This version of the logo is unique to this vehicle, having green and blue feathers, and a white beak. The vehicle has a very unique sound to it, having a high-pitched rev upon ignition, and uses slightly lower tone when driving. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car is fairly average for the Sports Classics class. It has a good amount of grip, making it good on twisting circuits. However, it does lack in top speed, making it disadvantaged to its rivals, such as the Casco, in long straights. It is grippy offroad, making it solid with other cars such as the Savestra. However, it does have a tendency to roll due to its bouncy suspension. Its small size and mass allows the vehicle to be pushed around easily, while not being able to ram other cars effectively. Like the Futo and the Retinue, the Michelli GT is powered by a four-cylinder engine bearing four throttle bodies. The Michelli GT has all four advanced flags enabled'File Data': F0000: *The first causes up-shifting to occur much sooner, and at lower engine revolutions, effectively shortening shift rates. *The second causes the vehicle's engine to heavily over-rev and remain at the engine red-line for a much longer period of time before shifting, causing revolutions to fluctuate. *The third increases the vehicle's suspension "springiness", causing it to bounce excessively while driving. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 w/ 4 throttle bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = MichelliGT-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' LampadatiMichelliGT-GTAO-Advertisement.gif|Advertisement. MichelliGT-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Michelli GT on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. MichelliGT-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Michelli GT on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. MichelliGT-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Michelli GT on Rockstar Games Social Club. MichelliGT-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Michelli GT on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Location ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $1,225,000. Trivia *The Michelli GT’s Carbon Hood option is affected by the vehicle’s color, making it the only vehicle to have colorised carbon. It is unknown whether or not this design was intentional. *The default radio stations for the Michelli GT are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio and Los Santos Rock Radio. See Also *Viseris - Another classic sports car manufactured by Lampadati added as part of the Doomsday Heist update. *Casco - Another classic sports car manufactured by Lampadati added as part of the Heists Update. *Tropos Rallye - A classic rally sports car manufactured by Lampadati, released as part of the Cunning Stunts update. *Retinue - A vintage coupe with similar characteristics and modifications, manufactured by Vapid and released as part of the Smuggler's Run update. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online